Treachery
by heartofstone15
Summary: Zim's base is destroyed and everyone thinks he's dead, but is he realy? I own nothing. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Automated transmission from Zim's base," a drone announced. "It's been destroyed."

"Is the live camera feed still working?"Asked Tallest Red.

"Yes, it appears to have survived," another drone announced.

"Well then pull it up!" commanded Tallest Purple.

A dark Earth night and a decimated crater of what used to be a base appeared on the screen. Bits and pieces of destroyed technology littered the ground. A boy with scythe-like hair cautiously approached the crater. He bent down and picked up a chunk of machinery that was once a PAK.

"Finally!" he shouted, raising his hands in the air. "Earth is rid of the alien menace!"

Slowly the screen distorted and finally cut off. Everyone began to cheer.

"Zim's dead!"

Unknown to any of the celebrating beings, red eyes glowed behind a long forgotten building. The creature stroked a claw over his new blue and silver PAK. He smirked.

"Too easy," the figure chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Dib had found all that remained of Zim's base. He still couldn't believe that his enemy was finally gone. He never gave Dib a chance to revel Zim for the alien that he was.

"Oh well, at least Earth's not in danger anymore," Dib sighed and flipped through the channels till he got to the one where Mysterious Mysteries was coming on in ten minutes.

He waited as some news bulletin passed by on the screen. Another victim of an unknown kidnapper had been found. The people that were found always had no memory of the kidnapper except for an odd metallic clang that they heard before kidnapped. Authorities were still baffled by the case. The victims had nothing in common and there was never enough evidence to get a good lead.

Dib sighed. The kidnapping had gone on for two weeks now. What was even worse was that it seemed to be getting worse as more victims were found. If ten were found one day, twenty were gone the next.

After his show was over, Dib called Bloaty's. He had compromised with Gaz that if he ordered the new pizza for dinner, she would finish her project that was due tomorrow. Her grades had been falling since their dad had begun another project. In a matter of minutes, the steaming hot pizza was on the table.

"Gaz! Pizza's here!" Dib called up the stairs.

When she didn't immediately come down, he began to wonder if something was up. The phrase "pizza's here" always brought his sister down from her lair.

"Gaz? Did you hear me? I said the pizza is here," Dib rapped his knuckles on her door, which surprisingly creaked open.

"Odd. She never leaves her door open," Dib said as he looked into Gaz's room. "Gaz?"

He stopped. The window was open and his sister's skull necklace was lying on the floor with the string broken. She never left without that necklace. Dib never even saw her take it off.

"No, not you, Gaz," the boy fell to his knees in tears. "GAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZ!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gaz awoke blindfolded and in some sort of liquid with her arms and legs tied by what felt like thread. She was about to give the bonds a good hard tug when she heard a voice.

"Don't bother," it said." I made them myself."

That voice. "If it's anything like that containment chamber you put my brother in, then I have nothing to worry about."

"You still think of me as that sad fool who couldn't make a proper disguise, I see," Zim said. "Nobody ever suspected something more sinister than the simple takeover of a backwater planet."

"Well if you aren't the Zim I know," Gaz said, wishing that the bonds were gone so she could ring his green neck, "then who are you?"

"They all asked the same questions, you know," Zim said, sounding board. "It's always 'who are you', 'why are you doing this', and 'where am I'. It gets mighty monotonous at times."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Ah yes, who am I. You know my name, but not my past. I assume that is what you are after. But before I explain that, I will tell you something else. At the moment you are being both mind and will wiped. Wiping of the mind is fairly simple and quick. The only thing you will be able to remember of this is the sound of my spider legs. The will wipe, however, is slightly more difficult. It takes a few hours for most humans. That's why you're here.

"During my 'secret mission' on Earth, I watched you and your brother. You two are obviously not normal humans. You both have wills stronger than, as you humans say, steel. Yet even steel can bend and break. Yes, I've found your strengths and weaknesses, little Gaz. If I can break both you and your brother, than your species will soon follow.

"Now about my past, I'm afraid I can't take any chances with you. If I told you and you somehow escaped, you would hold a major piece to the puzzle. I won't make mistakes like the Zim you knew would. Good night, little Gaz, and remember. Your brother will soon follow you."

With that, Gaz was surrounded by pain.


	4. Chapter 4

The only reason why the police were searching the Membrane household for clues was that this time it was Professor Membrane's daughter that was missing. They knew that they would find nothing.

Dib couldn't believe what had happened. He clung to his sister's necklace as though it would bring her back.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Dib shouted. "I have to do …something!"

He stuffed Gaz's necklace into his trench coat pocket. His feet pulled him out the door and toward Zim's old base, yet he knew that he had picked it clean of anything useful. Dib let his feet guide him.

He stopped outside what remained of the fence. The ground was littered in holes to the inner sanctum of the base. Calmly, Dib slid down the nearest one.

Crashing at the bottom, he arrived in a large, dark cavern which dripped broken wires like water. Dib lay down and tried to l the silence calm him, ignoring the glass jabbing him in the back. Suddenly he leapt to his feet, holding his arms in front of his face to shield it. Dib thought he heard movement behind him.

"I know your there," Dib tried to sound brave yet inside he was about to puke from fear. "Come out and face me, coward!"

Red eyes flickered from the darkness. "In…truder!..None…may…pass!..Ma…ster!…Where…are..you!"

A small, beat up robot appeared from the shadows, dragging itself on its one arm and trying to lift its head up. Its legs were missing and wires spilled from its torso. One eye was clinging to its head by a few wires and the other was cracked. With one last heave toward the stunned boy, its surge of power gave out and its eyes went dark once more.

"GIR?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dib held the little robot close to his body, hidden from curious eyes by his trench coat. He flew up the stairs and slammed the doo to his room.

"Wow! How on Earth did I miss this? Me! The obsessive, compulsive Dib!" He babbled excitedly. "I bet I can fix him up and finally prove that I was right that Zim was an alien, or at least have a robotic slave. Dang! Why do I keep talking to myself? Any how, let's see what Tak's ship knows about robots."

Hours later, Dib had made very little progress with the robot. He soon grew frustrated and slammed his large head onto his desk.

"It's as though dark forces are against me!" Dib shouted into the wood.

Then he heard an unexpected clang and looked up to see something drop out of the little robot's head. It was a common CD with the word 'Dib' written on it in letters that looked like someone had scratched them. Curious, the boy stuck it into his computer. A screen with a familiar green face appeared.

"Hello, Dib," Zim said, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the!" Dib mumbled, shocked.

"I knew you would look around my old base when you believed me dead! It would be only a matter of time before you found GIR," Zim chuckled." Now down to business. All you know about me is a lie. It was all part of a greater plan to fool my former leaders into thinking that I was a foolish and deadly loyal defect. I faked my death when I was ready to begin the next phase of my plan. I don't want those hideous fools to have any idea of what I'm up to.

"At the moment, I'm beginning to kidnap your fellow humans. By removing their free-will, they will become mere puppets. They will disappear for a little while and then reappear with no memory of where they went. Once I get good at this, I'll take your sister and then your father. When they return to you, I will be the one controlling them. I will do this to every single human on the planet, saving you for last. Normally I would say I was doing this to torture you, but the fact is I need you for my plan.

"I need the humans for my plan but you can still stop this from happening to your sister. I've watched you, Dib. She means more to you than your father. So much more. You can easily find me. Everyday at the first corner to the left of skool, a bus will stop at noon. You won't recognize me so ask everyone who comes off the bus when the Armada is coming. I'll be the only one with an answer that isn't 'you're crazy'.

"I do realize that from our past you will believe that this is a trap. That is to be expected and you would be as foolish as your fellow humans not to think so. To prove that I am honest, this disk is not programmed to explode or harm your computer in any way. Feel free to turn it into your human authorities as proof so that you can capture me for once in your life. Just remember this. The very fate of the universe rests in your decision. Oh, don't forget to bring GIR."

The screen went blank but all Dib could do was stare at it. His father would be missing in the morning and the world would fall to chaos, but more importantly, Dib could save his sister. Dib realized at that moment that truly for the first time, the world depended on him. Too bad he didn't know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

He didn't have time to worry about the safe return of his daughter. The world depended on Professor Membrane. One child was nothing compared to the entire world.

Professor Membrane walked out into the barren hall to get some Poop Cola. He needed to stop worrying but something deep in his heart didn't want to. She reminded him too much of her mother, that must be it. Nothing more than that.

Membrane heard a metallic noise. One of his assistants must have dropped something, the clumsy fools. He turned to go see the damage, but something caught him and held him still.

A blue light was surrounding him forbidding him to move or even scream. He heard the faintest chuckle and watched in fear as a syringe filled with an odd pink fluid injected itself into his arm. Membrane slowly began to lose consciousness and his Poop clattered to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Professor Membrane opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a tube filled with a green jelly-like liquid. A small green creature with antennae, large red eyes with no pupil and a silver and blue backpack on its back marched in and pared at him. It fiddled with some machinery and symbols appeared on a screen. The creature smirked.

"You're quiet, human," it said. "Do you not recognize me or are you still clinging to what you thought to be true like so many of your species attempt to do?"

Such an odd dream. "The only explanation for this is that I'm dreaming or insane."

"I find it ironic that your own son notices so much more than you do," it chuckled. "You even den the truth when it rubs itself in your face! Ugg! Look at me. I've spent way too much time among you humans. I wish I could be done with this planet."

"Is this the dream where I see my wife?" Membrane asked, ignoring the green creature.

It raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Membrane-human, what do I have to do to get you to stop speaking nonsense? I've just captured you! I'm he one responsible for the disappearances that so baffle your law enforcement humans. I've taken our daughter and am trying to destroy her will. I was the green earth child that you said was your son's 'foreign friend'. I'm an Irken and an alien to your people yet you still believe that this is a dream? What is wrong with you humans?"

"So you don't know if she's coming?"

"That's I, I'm putting you in sleep mode," the creature huffed and pressed a button.

Professor Membrane began o feel drowsy. Slowly he closed his eyes and began to snore.

"I wish the Dib would find Gir soon," Zim mumbled, fiddling with the controls. "I'm starting to talk to go insane talking to these humans! Besides, I miss Gir."


	9. Chapter 9

"Agent Darkbootie! Come in Agent Darkbootie!" Dib shouted, repeatedly pressing the communication button on his laptop.

"What is it, Agent Mothman?" A shadowed form appeared on the screen.

"Remember that alien who was trying to take over the world?"

"The one that died? Yes, I do. You kept calling us about him."

"Well it turns out he's not dead and he's p to something again! I've got proof!" Dib slid the disk into a slot, sending a copy to Agent Darkbootie.

On Darkbootie's side of the screen, a small window appeared and a video started to play. He was silent for a few second after it ended.

"So you believe the alien wants to capture you?" Bootie finally asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. If he is telling the truth, then we can't miss this opportunity and if he isn't, we can capture him and learn his secrets," Dib admitted. "I contacted you to ask for your help. Either he'll need it or I will."

"We'll prepare a Mobile Eyeball Unit, Agent Mothman," the shadow said. "Darkbootie out."

Dib grinned and closed the laptop. Finally, he was doing something.


	10. Chapter 10

Dib glanced at his watch again. The bus should be coming any second now. Right on cue, a bus screeched to a halt and emptied its contents before blasting away again.

He looked in vain for Zim's various disguises but none of the people had green skin. Dib sighed and picked up the small dog crate that held the mangled pieces of Gir. He didn't want to resort to asking strangers when an alien army was coming to Earth. More than enough people already thought he was crazy.

Sucking up his pride for the sake of the greater good, Dib asked an old lady "Ma'am? Do you know when the Armada is coming?"

She gave him an odd look so he moved on to another person. This went on for quite some time until he approached a dark-eyed teenage boy, leaning back against a wall.

"Do you know when the Armada is coming? Yeah I know, stupid question. Look, I'm just trying to get my sister back!" Dib shouted, frustrated.

"Actually, I don't know. I'm hoping the Tallests left all those reports I sent in some corner to gather dust, but you never know what they'll do when they get bored and I know that they'll eventually come here if they want the whole Universal conquest thing like they say they do," the teen replied, smirking.

"Wait. Zim?" Dib stumbled over backwards in shock.

"Oh look, you know my name," the teen chuckled.

"Hold on a second. How do I know you're not some stranger who thinks its fun to mess with kids? You don't even sound like Zim and he never had a disguise this good!"

"Voice editor and a holographic projector. Basic equipment for Invaders, I just never used it," the teen shrugged.

"But if you used it, nobody would have known that you were an alien!"

"That's the point."

"What? Never mind. Where's my sister, Zim?" Dib demanded.

"At my base. So are you're eyeball friends going to capture me or what?" Zim asked.

"How'd you know they were here?"

"By your reaction just now."

Dib slammed his palm to his face. "Anyway, how do I know this isn't some elaborate plan to take over the Earth again?"

The teen rolled his eyes. "If you don't trust me, capture me and take me to your lab."

With that, Zim clicked some buttons and the dark-eyed teen was replaced by a small Irken. Then he held a device to his neck and pressed another button. Finally, Zim looked defiantly at the surprised boy and held out his arms.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Dib-stink?" Zim sneered.

Why was he hesitating? Wasn't this what Dib always wanted? Ever since Zim entered his classroom, all Dib had wanted was to reveal his secret, yet now, when the opportunity presented itself, he was hesitating.

Dib clicked a pair of handcuffs over Zim's wrists.


	11. Chapter 11

Zim marched over to the Mobile Eyeball unit, almost dragging Dib. The Agents looked slightly confused. They were expecting more of a struggle but instead the alien that had tried to take over the world on numerous occasions had been captured of his own free will.

"This is the alien that gave you so much trouble, Agent Mothman?" asked Agent Nessie.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Zim stated, nodding.

"Shouldn't you be struggling, shouting curses, and threatening us?" Nessie asked, confused by the alien's actions.

Out of Zim's PAK appeared an impressive array of dangerous-looking weapons. Several were pointed at all the Agents and the rest were pointed at the handcuffs. The Agents began to panic but Zim withdrew them back into the PAK.

"I could, but then you wouldn't help me," Zim shrugged. "I have no use for dead humans."

"Okay then," Agent Tuna Ghost said, still nervous from the weapons that had, moments before, been pointed at her. "Ahem. Space monster! We've seen your message! Take us to your labs!"

"I have a name, you know," Zim glared daggers at her. "It's Zim and my labs are this way."

Again he pressed a button and once again turned into the dark-eyed teen. Zim lead them to the nearby mall.

"The mall? You're base is in the mall?" Dib said, disbelieving.

"Yes, actually. It's the perfect spot. Would you look for an alien's base in a human-filled building?" Zim replied.

The entrance to Zim's base was an out-of-order stall in the men's bathroom. When all of the Agents were crushed into the small space, Zim flushed the toilet and a white light bathed them all. When it had disappeared, the floor began to sink into the underground base of Zim.

The humans were shocked by what they found at the bottom. The cavernous area was filled wall to wall with columns that were, in turn, covered with tubes of green liquid and humans. All of the humans appeared to be asleep, having some horrible dream. Zim, unfazed, turned off his hologram and marched over to a set of what appeared to be controls. With a few commands, a giant, robotic arm brought Gaz's tube and dumped its contents at the feet of the humans. Zim turned on his shields.

The other Agents looked quizzically at Dib but understood as soon as Gaz's eyes opened. They would still be having nightmares many years later.

"You," Gaz growled darkly.

Dib and Zim were the only ones who didn't cower in fear. "Gaz? Are you okay? I have your necklace, Gaz. Gaz? Are you listening, Gaz? We need Zim, Gaz. He asked for our help, Gaz. Please don't kill him."

Gaz growled, snatching her necklace from Dib, and stood up to tie it back around her neck. "I'm not going to kill him. I'll just make him wish he was."

"That should be easy," Zim said.

Gaz glared at the alien who captured her, creating a ring of fire around him. Somehow, Zim met her eyes and smirked.

"I've been studying you for a while now, Gaz," Zim said, "and I know that you will carry out any threat. How about a deal? You torture me however and whenever you wish only when I've freed my people."

It was Gaz's turn to smirk. "Gladly."


	12. Chapter 12

The Swollen Eyeball Agents had removed Zim's handcuffs so that he could work on his robot. They kept trying to free the humans in the tubes but Zim's controls were in Irken which not even Dib could fully decipher and Zim kept saying he needed the humans for his plan.

After Dib had made sure that Gaz was unharmed, he went over to Zim. He watched as Zim slowly began to piece Gir back together for a while before speaking.

"How come Gaz still remembers everything? She told me how you were talking to her when she came here," Dib asked.

"I never wiped her," Zim replied."I had a feeling that you would be coming soon."

"Well then what did you mean by it would be easy to make you want to die? You always seemed like you would purposely not die just to get on everyone's nerves."

The Irken chuckled sadly. "That answer lies in my personal history and I would rather not reveal that."

"Why not?" Dib demanded. "I used to think I knew everything about you but now I find I don't. You seem much more…human then you did when you appeared on Earth."

Zim sighed." Will I ever get rid of your questioning? Fine. Do you remember Tak?"

"Of course I do. Her ship is still in my garage."

"She is the perfect model of an Irken. Resentful, resourceful, clever, and would rather die than displease the Tallests. I was like that too once, but then something terrible in the eyes of the Empire happened. I became defective.

"You see, ever since Irkens stopped reproducing naturally and started growing smeets artificially, the PAK has been literally our life. It contains downloads of traits like personality and training. That's why having a defective PAK is such an embarrassment to yourself and the Empire. It means that the body carrying the Pak is a mistake and mistakes are not tolerated within the Empire.

"The part of my original PAK that was defective was the emotion firewall. Instead of stopping feelings of attachment, pride, and such, I was feeling them at full blast and that frightened me. You see, I was the greatest Invader in the Empire. Not even the Meekrob were able to detect me, though I admit I wasn't on their planet long. For awhile, I pretended to be like all other Irkens so that I wouldn't be banished or deactivated.

"Then they began the Assigning for Operation Impending Doom. They wanted Universal conquest and would stop at nothing to get that. I realized that concurring the Universe would create a lot of enemies and eventually they would rebel. Even a single being from each planet would create an incredible army larger than that ever seen before. The Irken race would be wiped out in no time at all. I was about to show my outrage, but I saw my colleagues whole-heartedly supporting the Tallests idea.

"This created some confusion within me. Why would they support something so entirely foolish? Why didn't I want to agree with the Tallests? Of course, I did my research and came up with a shocking discovery. The leaders for generations had put a program within the PAK to cause their subjects to want to agree with them no matter what. This would be quite useful when solving arguments but in the hands of our current, foolish Tallests, it is quite dangerous.

"I knew that this program must be stopped for the sake of the survival of the Irken Empire. I formed a plan. By pretending that my defect had driven me to insanity, I forced the Tallests to look upon me as an annoyance. The banished me to Foodcortia after I nearly wiped out my civilization and completely ruined Operation Impending Doom. Later I escaped from Foodcourtia and pretended to still believe that I was an Invader though I had been reprogrammed as a food service drone. The Tallests sent me out into space, hoping to be rid of me, but I found a planet that had yet to be discovered. It was called Earth.

"I set up base here and began to free prisoners on concurred planets. They formed a group now called the Resisty and I have been revealing secrets of the Irkens to them. They don't know who I am or what species I am because they might reveal me if they were captured.

"Now human, prepare your colleagues! Once these humans are finished being will-wiped, we will begin the next phase of my plan! If it doesn't work, we will all want to die if we aren't already."


	13. Chapter 13

"Weehoo! Master! I misseded you! I misseded you!" cried the sobbing Gir, squeezing Zim around the neck.

"Gir, I can't breathe," Zim choked calmly, peeling Gir from his throat. "That's better. Now Gir! We've got work to do!"

"Let's make biscuits! I like biscuits!"

"No. Not now, Gir," chuckled Zim. "We've got to contact the Resisty. I think we have enough humans to carry out phase three."

"That's my favorite phase!" Gir smiled.

"Dib! Get over here! You are needed!" Zim shouted.

"Finally. I thought you had forgotten about us," Dib said.

"I need you to contact the Resisty," Zim explained. "And remember. No freaking out over the alien species."

"Why can't you do that?" Dib asked. "Even if they don't know you at least you're a member of a known species."

"But I'm an Irken and they don't trust Irkens," Zim said, handing a pill-shaped metal object to the human. "They'll imprison me when they get here. Use this."

"What's it supposed to do?"

"Translate all unknown languages to known languages, both heard and spoken," Zim explained. "Swallow it. All Irkens are given these after hatching."

"Well this explains why you don't always make sense. Irkens don't have a word for jealous, do they?"

"Of course we have a word for jelly! You humans are strange. Anyway," Zim pulled up a screen and keyboard, "enough chatter! Press this button when you're ready to contact the Resisty. I'll be in a shield in the corner glaring and occasionally screaming profanities at you for putting me in a shield. Good luck convincing them to let us aboard!"


	14. Chapter 14

9A cloaked figure condensed from the mist surrounding the clearing. Another appeared, trying to look menacing, but tripped into a bur patch. The first face-palmed.

"My patience with humans seems to know no limitations," Zim sighed. "Now secure me or the Resisty will prevent us from boarding their ship!"

"Are Irkens really hated this much?" Dib asked, slapping a thick, goopy substance onto Zim's PAK. "You can't even go onto another ship without being fully defenseless! Isn't that a bit much?"

The bound Irken looked at the human as if he had sprouted another arm and stated that gravity was the work of rainbow hamsters. Then he burst into hysterical laughter.

"Good Irk! I keep forgetting how little you truly know about the universe outside your own solar system!"

Dib scowled at his former enemy. "Oh come on! It's not my fault my species still thinks digital watches are cool!"

Zim attempted to calm himself. "Whew! I'm okay. Okay."

So they waited. And waited. And waited. And WAITED. Eventually, Dib tried to lessen the boredom.

"I still can't believe that you were able to talk me into this," grumbled Zim.

"You're just grumpy 'cause you're losing."

"I'm losing because I can't hold cards with my claws tied behind my back!"

"So?"

The Irken growled and scowled at the sky. Squinting, he focused on a pinpoint of light.

"Ha! Beat you again, space boy! Just admit it. Humans are superior!"

"Silence! They are here."

With a flurry of light and metal, a ship crouched against the ground and a walkway descended. A single darkened figure, eyes aglow, stepped out.


End file.
